Stelle Binarie
by barakei
Summary: La caduta di Silver Millennium vista attraverso gli occhi di Sailor Venus. Gli avvenimenti che hanno condotto alla rovina del regno argentato; i legami che si sono spezzati, alcuni per sempre altri invece destinati a ritrovarsi più forti di prima.


_**Sulla Terra.**_

"Venus!"

"L'avete trovata?"

"No, abbiamo cercato dappertutto ma niente. Sembra sparita."

"Grrrrr… so io dov'è andata! Accidenti! Ma perché si comporta in un modo così avventato? Le abbiamo detto e ripetuto che non può andare lì!"

"Che facciamo? Mercury è nella torre di cristallo con la Regina Serenity, la terrà impegnata per un po' ma dobbiamo riportarla indietro prima che lei se ne accorga."

"Ci penso io ragazze. Voi presidiate le entrate di Silver Millennium, in caso tornasse. Cercherò di fare il più presto possibile!"

Sulla Luna non soffiava il vento. Sulla Luna i fiori non emanavano il loro sottile profumo. Sulla nostra Luna la luce del sole arrivava come un riflesso pallido, freddo.

Era così diversa la Terra!

Così piena di profumi, così soffice l'erba che solletica le gambe, così dolce il soffio del vento. Così caldo il respiro del sole. Per questo la nostra Principessa era scesa sulla terra la prima volta, scivolando leggera sulle nuvole candide. Per questo, per la curiosità di conoscere quelle cose che la nostra Luna, longeva ed eterna, invidiava alla vicina sfera azzurra. Per questo era scesa sulla Terra, la prima volta. Ma non aveva trovato ad accoglierla solo la bellezza viva della natura, che tanto l'affascinava ammirare dalle sue stanze, per ore ore con gli occhi lucidi verso quel pianeta blu. Ad attenderla sulla terra c'era anche il suo destino, ad attenderla sul pianeta azzurro Serenity trovò anche l'amore del principe del Golden Kingdom, Endymion.

"Principessa! Ti ho trovata finalmente!"

Spettava a me, Sailor Venus, comandante delle guardiane della principessa Serenity, spettava a me andare ogni volta a riprenderla. E non era compito facile.

I nostri due regni avevano vissuto in pace per millenni, ma da tempo ormai le cose erano andate peggiorando senza che nessuno sapesse bene il perché. Fra gli abitanti di Golden Kingdom era sorto nei nostri confronti il più pericoloso dei sentimenti: l'invidia. Per quanto meravigliosa fosse la loro Terra, per quanto bello fosse sentire pulsare il cuore della natura, gli abitanti del piccolo pianeta azzurro erano d'improvviso divenuti insofferenti alla brevità della loro esistenza. Noi abitanti di Silver Millennium, grazie al potente e misterioso cristallo dai riflessi argentei, avevamo ricevuto in dono una vita molto lunga, e i membri della famiglia reale quasi eterna. Era inaccettabile per i terrestri! Noi vivevamo su di una roccia fredda, il riverbero del sole ci illuminava ma non riscaldava; la luce delle stelle era lontana; il vento era immoto, e ogni fiore, ogni filo d'erba per quanto splendido fosse, era solo una pallida copia delle meraviglie terrestri.

"Ah Venus!"

"Avanti, dobbiamo tornare a casa!"

Eravamo amiche.

La nostra dolce Serenity non ci aveva mai trattato come le sue guardiane, ma come sorelle, amiche nel vero senso della parola. Per questo potevo permettermi tanta confidenza, per questo ogni volta la afferravo da uno dei suoi lunghi e biondi, soffici codini, e la rimproveravo come solo una sorella maggiore può fare.

Accanto a lei era ormai cosa naturale vedere il bel principe della Terra, Endymion. Aveva buon gusto, la nostra principessa! Endymion era un giovane alto, affascinante, dallo sguardo magnetico. Un vero principe da fiaba, nobile e coraggioso. Più di una volta l'avevo spiato, in una delle tante discese sulla Terra in cerca di Serenity, e più di una volta l'avevo sentito accalorarsi con i suoi fedeli soldati, con strenua ostinazione tentava di scacciare dalla mente e dal cuore dei suoi sudditi quell'assurdo astio nei confronti di noi lunari. Forse era per l'amore che lo legava alla principessa.

Forse.

Fatto sta che il principe faceva quel che poteva, anche di più, per tenere a bada le frange più estremiste della popolazione che spingevano, fomentate da personaggi ambigui e dall'influenza negativa, verso uno scontro diretto.

"Però, che fatica stare dietro a una principessa piena di energie!"

Kunzite…

Come me rivestiva il ruolo di comandante delle guardie personali del suo principe. Ma la sua autorità si riversava su tutto l'esercito terrestre. Quegli occhi di ghiaccio, quei lineamenti asciutti, perfetti, quell'innata austerità ed eleganza che hanno solo le persone carismatiche, che sanno sempre cosa fare; nervi saldi e decisioni importanti prese d'istinto. Riusciva sempre a mettermi in soggezione. Non potevo farci nulla, e ritrovarmelo davanti riusciva sempre a fami battere il cuore all'impazzata, finivo per arrossire ogni qual volta quel suo sguardo trasparente e fin troppo sincero incontrava il mio.


End file.
